The Kiss Of Death
by PixieDust Love
Summary: Find the Blue Pill before tonight, or else I will kill you! Just a wierd little dream. Read and Review!!


Hey all!!! Yet another dream, yet this is all of the dream. Now, if you have a problem with a short, 1 chapter, plotless, prolly never gonna be continued story than I suggest you don't read this. If you can live with that story than read on. So yes, this is a dream. Totally weird, totally random and prolly confusing cuz I won't be making any attempts to come up with why the main character (me of course) is there and why she has to look for what she is looking for…or for what Lucius does. 

I don't own Lucius Malfoy or any of the other Harry Potter characters, but I do own me (or at least I think I do). If this story bears any resemblance to another (and somehow I doubt that it does) it is purely coincidence (hey I dreamed the dang thing).

Okay, so here it is.

The Kiss Of Death:

I raced down the hall like a doe before fire. Oh, I knew he was going to be mad at me, I just knew it. It's not my fault that Luck enjoys playing with my pathetic mind. And, oh, let me tell you, she certainly does enjoy playing with my mind. So many events, and she evades me, won't let anything good happen to me. No, of course not, that would be to LUCKY! Sigh. I can't keep going on like this. It can't be good for my health continuously going into these fits of anger and raising my blood pressure. Ha! Look at me, talking about blood pressure and health. You know what really isn't going to be good for my health? Being KILLED! And that's what is going to happen to me if Lucius finds out what happened.

Its not like its my fault that his prat son hates me and enjoys torturing me in any way he possibly can. Draco, what I'd like to do to him. And no, nothing nice! His father isn't going to listen to my side of the story, not with Draco being his only heir. Besides, my opinion means nothing, my voice can do nothing other than say "Yes master" or "Yes my lord". Lame, huh?

Every since that fateful day when I was brought to him. I became his slave. Yes, his SLAVE! I'm lower than the lowest house elf. They can be freed. Even Dobby, his own house elf was freed though not of course by Mister Malfoy's doing. But Lucius will never free me, and I have no one to care enough to come and try to save me. I have accepted my fate by now. To serve until I die. Not much of a fate.

And then Draco, has to come along and do a cruel thing like that. I don't see anything fun in it. Only a little torture. At least Mr. Malfoy has been decent to me. Well, he hasn't forced me into his bed or hit me or beat me. Of course he has never talked to me like I am real, like I am alive either. No, to him I am just a piece of machinery. I just, I can't believe that Draco would ever take those-

"Slave," a voice says right behind me.

Oh shit, I've been so deep in my thoughts I didn't even here him come up. It was Lucius. "Yes, Master," I lie. Ha! He will never be a master over me. He may have conquered my body, but he will never conquer my soul and mind.

I shudder as I hear the unrestrained fury in his voice. "Where are they? Where? Where are my pills?"

"Your unworthy slave has lost them," I reply mildly.

"No you didn't. What really happened? It was Draco wasn't it?"

I reply that I had lost them. He tells me I didn't and asks what really happened. We go back and forth like this for a while. Finally he has had enough.

_WHAM._ He grabs me and slams me against the wall of the small and dark hall that we occupy. Then he does the most peculiar thing. He leans forward, places his lips upon mine, and kisses me. He pushes himself upon my lips so passionately, I fear they may bruise. I withstand this surprising attack because I know better than to try and move away. [Yes this actually happened in my dream. He randomly pushes me against the wall and kisses me, and I swear I don't fantasize about Lucius. Now Snape, that's a different story. *clears throat *. Back to the story]

Lucius finally pulls his lips away, leaving me shocked and panting for breath. For a second, I totally forget my place and stare at him, mouth gaping, eyes wide with shock. It was just so unexpected. He continues on as though nothing had happened.

"Fine, if you wish not to tell me the truth I will accept what you will say. I have to go out today, and by the time I am back I want you to have found me some more pills." With that, he grabs my wrist and drags me along behind him as he walks down the hall. Finally he comes to a stop and I almost run into him as I have been nearly running to keep up with his lengthy strides. I notice that we have stopped in front of a closet and fear what might lie behind it. He releases my wrist and opens the door. He flips on a light so I may see what is in it. There is case upon case, bowl upon bowl, bucket upon bucket…piles and piles of…of what? Of pills! Pills of every color, shape and size. I am lost in the numbers when he brings me back to reality. [yea, seriously a closet of pills. Totally random don't you think?]

"I want you to find a small dark blue pill before I come back tonight." I take this order and store it in my mind. As I finish storing it-

_Smack._ Once again, Lucius Malfoy has pushed me against the wall. His hands hold my arms in place at my sides and his eyes are lustful. His white hair is hanging all around his face, having come out of his ponytail. He presses his lips to mine again, less forcefully than before, but leaving me sure that if my lips hadn't bruised before, they certainly had now. His lips are pulled away.

"If you don't find them by tonight," he warns, his voice low and husky, "I will have to kill you." Before I have any chance to answer, his lips are pressed against mine one last time. Gently, almost lovingly. His hands slide their way up and down my goose bumped arms. He deepens the kiss, and his tongue find its way to my lips. It pushes and wiggles, demanding entrance. I have no other choice but to allow it in. And even if I did have a choice, I am not sure I would have denied his tongue. My head starts to buzz as his tongue explores every crevice of my mouth and starts to mingle with my own tongue. His hands are still rubbing up and down my arms. Then as though in a gesture of complete domination, he presses his body against mine. His hands move to my butt, pulling me closer to him.

My knees go weak as I feel his hard muscled chest and…something else. I can feel the blood rushing to my face as I realize what it is. I have no thoughts left in my head, and all my senses are concentrating on every place we touch.

As quickly as it had begun, it ends. He pulls himself away and straightens his robes a little bit.

"Until tonight," he whispers, then stalks down the hall in a whirl of robes without a look back.

I am totally at a loss for words. But his warning comes back to me soon enough and I hurry to get to work. I begin to look through all of the pills. The day wears on, and I become more anxious. I still haven't found the pill he asked me to get. I find every other pill except that one. Finally, my heart skips a beat, I see a small blue pill. But as I examine it under better light, I find out it is light blue instead of dark blue. Through the tiny window in the closet, I see it is well into the night, and I know Lucius will be home any minute. Down below I hear the slam of a door. Loud footsteps start coming up the stairs and are soon enough right around the corner. Then a foot appears and-

_BRIIING._ I wake up with a start wonder exactly where I am.

Okay, how was that?? Wasn't that totally weird. That was straight out, my dream. Yes he kissed me, and yes I searched for pills. Oh what this mind comes up with. Hmmm…tell me how were the kisses and junk. Were they passionate? I have never written any lovey dovey kissey type thing so I was just wondering how it was. Please tell me what you thought. And also tell me how weird this really was. Do I need help?

Please review!!! And I hope you enjoyed this little peak into my twisted world.


End file.
